


The Sexy Office

by SmutMister



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutMister/pseuds/SmutMister
Summary: Collection of some for sexy smut filled story’s that take place in the Office world.





	The Sexy Office

It had been a long day at the Office, and Jim Halpert was definitely feeling the effects of the long work day. As he blankly starred at computer screen he couldn’t help but notice the sexy receptionist sitting to the right of him. And why shouldn’t he? She is his girlfriend after all. 

Pam had decided to wear something a little bit more risky today at the office, she knew she was running the risk of Micheal making an inappropriate comment, or Angela making a rude remark about her. 

She wore a low cut blouse that showed a bit more of her tits the usual and a tight pencil skirt that hugged her ass and hips wonderfully. 

Pam noticed that Jim had been eyeing her all day. It was almost time to leave, just 20 more minutes and they could run out the door and drive to Pam’s place and have all sorts of fun wild sex they wanted. 

Pam got a little bit of a wild idea. She thought she would tease Jim a bit, to get him ready for what she had in store for him once they left. Pam looked around to make sure no one was looking her way. No one was expect Jim. 

Dwight was fixing one of his bobble heads, creed was face first in some weird looking food. Meredith was half drunk at her desk and it looked like she might be pleasing herself under her desk. Stanley was sleeping at his desk, while Phyllis was the only one doing actual work, she had her back to Pam so she wasn’t a problem. And then Micheal was in his office with the blinds shut and the lights out, probably watching Die Hard again. And lastly the camera crew, but they weren’t here today. Today was one of their off days from filming. 

With the coast clear Pam stood up from her seat and gave Jim a seductive look, as she leaned over her desk and tugged the already low cut collar of her blouse all the way down until just before her nipples would show. She took one more look around the office and then pulled the blouse all the way down around her breasts. 

The look on Jim’s face was priceless. His eyes were as wide as the could be and his mouth was wide open. Enjoying the look on her Boyfriends face Pam shook her chest side to side making her tits jiggle out in the open. Her nipples were already harder from the cold air. She took her hands and ran them down the length of her tits and then she pulled her blouse back up and gave Jim a wink before sitting back down. 

There was only 2 minutes left till the all had to leave. Everyone was getting up and gathering their things together. Jim got from his chair and walked over behind Pam’s desk and leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
“You just made those the hardest 20 minutes of my life, and I’m not just taking mentally” 

Pam look down at Jim crotch and saw the huge bulge that was in Jim’s pants. She smiled and gave it a little squeeze. 

The car ride home was the fastest Jim had ever Driven before.

Once inside Pam’s apartment, Jim and Pam collides. Their mouths meeting and their hands roaming. 

Jim pushed his tongue inside Pam’s mouth and she let him in. His hands find her ass. And they give it a few good smacks. He then lifted her shirt over her head. 

Pam did the same for him. She also took off his belt and started to pull her skirt off as Jim took his pants off.


End file.
